


Book club

by statuscrows



Series: Noncontober [10]
Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Bad end, Bestiality, F/M, Gang Rape, Literary References & Allusions, Multi, Public Use, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: Erika starts a book club.
Relationships: Furudo Erika/Ushiromiya Battler, sort of - Relationship
Series: Noncontober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945621
Kudos: 14





	Book club

**Author's Note:**

> noncontober day 14: public use. the spoilers are mostly if you squint

"It doesn't really make _sense_ ," Erika says, flipping over to the next page. "What's the point of Christie focusing so much on this stupid girl when she isn't even the culprit?"

Battler, who is currently being spit-roasted between two massive goats, continues making these annoying choking noises but doesn't respond.

"I could understand if she was a Red Herring," Erika continues, "but it's not like anyone in the novel even suspects her. She just says ominous things that sound like motivation for murder and then the main character marries her. It's pointless."

Erika looks up from her book. "Hm, put him down for a second please, would you?" she asks. The goat who's currently trying to make Battler vomit up whatever's left in his stomach steps back, letting its massive cock slip free from Battler's mouth. Battler starts coughing immediately, struggling to breathe now that his throat is finally clear.

"Baaaaattleeeeer," she whines, walking up to him. He's still hanging from a second goat's cock, arms pulled back in its grip. The goat is at least not moving now so he's no longer being actively jostled. "I thought you wanted to be in my book club?"

Battler keeps coughing for a while but when it winds down he manages to laugh. "I thought your 'book club' would be a little different from the rest of the day, instead of just more work." His voice is weak from exhaustion and the constant abuse of his throat. It's like music to Erika's ears.

Erika clicks her tongue and then backhands him with the book. She did love getting her novels in hardcover. "You're making me do all the work."

Battler spits, saliva and precome mixed together, and takes a deep breath. "Which character were you talking about?"

"Megan Hunter." Erika says, striking the top of his head with the book again and again. "From—"

"The Moving Finger," Battler says grimacing. "Yeah. I remember that one."

"Good." She grabs a fistful of Battler's hair, pulling until the man is forced to look her in the eyes. There are streaks of come in it—like there is everywhere else on his body—but Erika doesn’t particularly care. Battler has developed the nasty habit of trying to ignore her even when they were talking. And of showing off what he thought was his greater knowledge of Agatha Christie. "Wasn't her part in the novel extraneous?"

Battler's eyes flit away to where the other goats are standing off to the side of the room, waiting for their turn, and Erika strikes him again, this time much harder. He looks back at her, exhausted but still grinning defiantly, and Erika hates him.

"You know," Battler says, "it's a little hard to think in this position?"

"Oh my, really?" Erika asks sweetly. "Did you need another goat cock up your ass to help stimulate brain function? You must be getting bored."

Battler's cocky grin wavers a little. "I'm good," he says gritting his teeth. "Couldn't the Red Herring have been for us? The letters were thought to be from a woman and the culprit usually isn't identified until the end. Maybe we were supposed to think she was the real culprit."

"That's better," Erika says happily. She strokes a hand down Battler's sticky chest, lower and lower until she finds the bulge of the goat's cock stretching Battler's lower abdomen. She presses down savagely.

Battler shouts and tries to curl in on himself but at a gesture from Erika the goat wraps its arms around his shoulders and pulls him straight so they're back to chest.

"But you know," Erika continues, ignoring Battler's noises of pain, "I don't think Agatha Christie ever wrote a true female culprit. And her contemporary audience probably didn't really think a woman could be the killer, did they?"

Battler exhales hard and tries in vain to pry the goat's arm off his chest. She would've hoped he'd learned to stop struggling at this point.

When Battler becomes too focused on fighting and not focused enough on talking to her, Erika sighs and hits him in the cock with her book.

Battler yells. "You evil _bitch_!"

"That's right," Erika says cheerfully. "Now tell me what you're thinking." She hits him again when it looks like the answer he's planning to give is going to be too arrogant. "Academic answers only, Battler-kun."

"Fuck!” he shouts, eyes squeezed shut in pain. “She helped catch the culprit in the end, didn’t she?!”

Erika hums her agreement. “She didn’t need to be such an important character just to do that.”

“Maybe...maybe Christie just wanted to write a romance into the story. Maybe she thought it'd be beautiful if a character who was full of hate and-and negative feelings was capable of being loved despite their faults."

Erika blinks. And then starts laughing. She braces herself on Battler's shoulder, digging her nails into the skin until he winces.

"Oh yes, that's an excellent theory! A detective story with romantic themes at its core!" She forces her smile to return to something more contained and sardonic before snapping her fingers. She steps out of the way as another goat comes forward to take its place in front of Battler's face.

"Hey!" Battler struggles against the hands trying to maneuver his mouth into position. "I thought we were talking?!"

"Book club is cancelled!" she yells, waving a hand at Battler as she leaves the room. There are goats lined up down the hall, ready to tear him apart, as per Bernkastel's orders.

"’Loved despite their faults’," Erika scoffs. "What an idiot."


End file.
